Fun in the Mist
by Kenyasha267
Summary: Oneshot. The digidestined crew are once again called by Gennai into the digital world. This time Gennai wants them to study a strange mist that causes odd behavior. TKKari and MattMimi


Digimon

Fun in the Mist

Kenyasha267: "Hey folks, Kenyasha267 here. This will be my first Takari."

Sano: "I'm back as well. So, why call it Fun in the Mist?"

Kenyasha267: "Read and find out. We also have two very special guests with us today, TK and Kari!"

TK: "Hey!"

Kari: "Hello."

Kenyasha267: "It is an honor to have the bearers of Hope and Light here."

Kari: "Why thank you!"

Sano: "Hope and Light? Are you two a couple or something?"

TK: "What!"

Kari: "We're just friends!"

Sano: "Sure, I've heard that excuse before."

Kenyasha267: "Well anyway, why don't you two read the disclaimer?"

TK: "Sure."

Kari: "Kenyasha267 does not own Digimon."

TK: "Or any of its characters."

Kari: "If he did there would be multiple changes."

Kenyasha267: "I'll put up a list sometime on my profile so stay tuned."

TK: "Kenyasha267 would also like reviews."

Kenyasha267: "Good work you two. Alright, let the story begin!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Fun in the Mist

It was a bright summer afternoon and a certain computer geek was busy at his laptop. What he was doing was a mystery to his friends who sometimes felt as if he spoke a different language at times. As he sat outside working on his laptop he failed to notice a girl with pink hair coming up to him. The girl with pink hair slammed the laptop shut without warning. (A/N: no consideration for the guy's hands, geez!)

"Izzy, I swear to God! We took you outside so you could have some fun, not to type on your laptop!" said Mimi.

"Mimi, how many times must I tell you, working on my laptop is fun to me." Izzy explained.

"Urg, I'll never understand you." Mimi exclaimed in frustration.

While this conversation was going on, TK and Kari were sitting on the swings having their own conversation. This caught the attention of Mimi who decided to once again tease them about the obvious.

"Hey! What are you two talking about?" asked Mimi.

"Oh, we were just talking about how quickly Matt disappeared last night when Jun found us." TK explained.

"That was funny, and Jun chased after him saying something like 'You don't have to run, I understand if you're shy!'" Kari said while laughing.

"Yeah, my brother, shy. Next you'll be telling me he wants to be an astronaut!" TK said.

"You sure you weren't talking about something else?" asked Mimi.

"Like what?" TK asked.

"Like a date, wedding plans, a romantic dinner under the full moon…" Mimi explained.

"Wha-What?" Kari exclaimed.

"Mimi! We're not like that!" TK tried to explain.

"Yeah, you're not like that and Izzy hates computers." Mimi countered.

"Huh?" said Izzy who had clearly not been paying attention.

"Never mind Izzy," said Mimi feeling her point was understood.

Kari and TK were saved from further questioning when the rest of the digi crew showed up. Tai was carrying a soccer ball and was really sweating, apparently he had just come from a soccer match.

"Man Tai! I never knew you could do that! The goalie had no idea what to do!" exclaimed Davis.

"Just had to show what we older kids are capable of," Tai responded.

Everyone gathered in a circle and began talking, about their next soccer or tennis match, the new summer fashions, projects at school, and their respective digimon.

"I wonder what our digimon are up to now?" Joe asked.

"Knowing Gatomon, she's probably enjoying a nice fish dinner," answered Kari.

"Well we might find out first hand!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What! When! How!" yelled Yolie.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Calm down! I got an email from Gennai saying that there is some strange phenomenon in the digiworld. It's some kind of mist and Gennai wants us to check it out," replied Izzy.

"Mist huh, sounds dull," said Matt.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" exclaimed Tai, ready to go.

"Sorry, but you guys have to go without me, my mom has a big party she wants me to come to," Ken said.

"Wow! Ken going to a party? Next you'll be saying that Kari doesn't like me. I can't go either since I got detention for skipping class," said Davis.

"Wait, aren't you skipping on detention now?" asked Cody.

"Ahhh! I forgot!" yelled Davis as he took off for detention.

"My parents want me to mind the store while they go somewhere for supplies," said Yolie.

"Well, can you come Cody?" asked Sora.

"Sorry, but I have kendo practice with my Grandfather today," Cody answered.

"Well can everyone else go?" asked Tai.

Everyone else nodded their heads.

"Hey! Alright, it's just us originals going!" pointed out Tai.

Izzy prepared the computer and TK and Kari opened the digiport. Once everyone arrived in the digiworld they were welcomed by Gennai and their digimon. No real need to go into what happened here, Greetings and a bunch of "I missed you," comments. Well, Tai's massive hair was set on fire by accident when Agumon got a little too emotional. Gomamon had his fish friends put out the fire. After the digimon and digidestined talked a little Gennai cleared his throat, signaling the kids to listen up.

"Well it is good to see you children once again. I hope all is well in the real world. The reason I called you here today, however, is not to talk of old times. Some strange kind of mist has appeared in the digiworld, and I want to see what you children make of it." Gennai said.

"Well, you already said that in your email, but what I want to know is just how this mist is strange?" asked Matt.

"I'm glad you asked, and let me tell you that it is no ordinary mist. It has some sort of effect on those who breathe it in. Mind you, it's nothing serious. Digimon who breathe it start acting odd and wake up the next morning with a huge headache. I'm getting calls all the time for some aspirin, and I only have so much. The store has already run out of it," answered Gennai.

"Well, we might as well see what's up. Where is this mist at?" Tai asked Gennai.

"It's actually about 5 miles west of here, and trust me, you'll now it when you see it," replied Gennai.

"Oh, and I forgot my designer boots," complained Mimi.

"Sounds like old times, right bro?" Matt asked his younger sibling.

"Pretty much," TK responded.

So the digidestined set out to the specified location with Tai in the lead, followed by Sora, Matt, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, TK, and Kari.

When the digidestined finally arrived at the site of the strange mist, there was nothing there. This fact made Matt slightly angry. Tai tried to calm Matt down, almost leading to one of their old fights. Before they could start, however, the mist began to appear.

"Well it's about time," said Matt.

The mist settled down on the group. At first nothing seemed wrong, but then stuff began to happen.

"Mmmmaaaaaatt," said Mimi, almost seductively. She clung to Matt and said, "You know what I think of you," she slurred, "I…I can't say now, I'm so embarrassed!"

"Mimi, are you drunk?" Matt asked not sure how it happened.

"Quick! Everyone cover their mouth and nose, this stuff has an intoxicating effect!" yelled Izzy. Everyone quickly did as Izzy said, but for some members, it was too late.

"Don't you want to talk to me Matt, I'll give you a kiss!" slurred Mimi to Matt who was trying to fight temptation.

TK looked on at Mimi, thanking the heavens he wasn't in that situation. It was humorous to watch and gave him ammo to pull out on Mimi next time she teased him about Kari. In speaking of Kari, TK had no idea where she disappeared to. Then TK felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Oh TK." No, TK thought, anything but that. TK turned around to see Kari. "TK, come here for a second," Kari said. TK obeyed wondering what Kari was up to.

"Come on Matt, you know you want to kiss me," said Mimi, still trying to seduce Matt. Matt looked pleadingly at Tai who shrugged.

"TK," started Kari, "How do you feel about me really?"

Kari's face was about 2 inches away from his and she seemed to have a very playful look in her eye. TK weighed the options, tell her the truth and ruin the friendship they had, or no tell her and never have a chance. 'What the hell, she seems drunk so if I tell her she may not remember well, and the friendship won't be ruined if she says no' thought TK. "Well I like you, more than a friend that is," said TK through his hands.

"Oh TK!" Kari gasped as she grabbed TK's hands. Next thing TK knew his hands were at his sides and Kari's lips were pressed against his. TK prayed that Tai didn't over in their direction.

"Matt, don't listen to Mimi! Ignore her for now!" Tai told Matt. Tai then turned to she how his sister was doing when he saw that TK had his arms wrapped around Tai's baby sister and was MAMKING OUT WITH HER!

"TK! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SISTER!" yelled a very angry Tai.

"Tai! Put your hands back on your mouth and nose!" yelled Izzy, before he joined Mimi and Kari in intoxication. "Whoa! I feel dizzy. Hey! That rhymes with my name! Dizzy Izzy!" Izzy began to slurr.

"Hey, you're right. Isn't he right Kari?" said TK who also seemed to be intoxicated now.

"Great, now even Izzy is down, we need to get rid of this mist," said Joe. "Wait! I got it! Sora, tell Biyomon to use her attack to blow this mist away!"

"Right Joe!" replied Joe. Soon the mist was blown away, leaving some confused digidestined behind.

"Huh? What happened? Did I breathe too much in?" asked Izzy.

"Seems to me that you're only intoxicated while in the mist." Said Joe.

"Oh man, I got a massive headache, what happened?" asked Mimi, clearly experiencing a hangover.

Things were even more confusing for TK and Kari. They had been in mid-kiss when the mist was blown away. It took them to realize what was going on. Well, let's just say that they were quite shocked when they realized what happened.

"Huh? TK! Bu-wha-how did this happen?" asked Kari, quite confused.

"Uhh… Well, you won't believe this," replied TK.

"Go on TK."

"Well, when the mist came you breathed it in causing you to become intoxicated. You then pulled me aside and asked me what I thought of you."

"What did you say?" asked Kari, hoping her guess was right.

"Well," started TK blushing like a maniac, "I kinda said that I like you more than a friend," Kari gasped at this but TK continued, "And one thing led to another and you started kissing me, and I don't remember much else after that."

"WELL I DO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TK!" yelled Tai.

"Arrgh! Tai, please keep your voice down, unless you want to make the headaches worse!" said Izzy, who was also trying to recover from the hangover.

"Well, I think I found the culprit!" said Joe pointing to two digimon. They were Sakemon, who could intoxicate those they were afraid of with the mist they created. (A/N: original creation, although not much thought put in them.)

"Hey guys, we're not going to hurt you. Why don't you come with us, we have a friend who would like to meet you," said Sora. With that the digidestined went back to see Gennai and tell him of their findings. Gennai was pretty excited to hear about the new digimon, though some could think he wanted to get intoxicated himself. The digidestined were preparing to go home when Kari pulled TK aside.

"So Kari, what do you want?" asked TK.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I want to be more than friends," whispered Kari.

TK blushed before, once again, Kari's lips were pressed against his. It felt like a party had broke out inside his soul. 'Kari likes me, she really likes me!' TK though as he gave into the kiss. Unfortunately, Tai had come to see what was keeping them, and caught them kissing.

"THAT DOES IT! PREPARE TO DIE TK!" Tai yelled as he started chasing TK around. TK made a b-line for Izzy's laptop and pulled out his D-3 and opened the gate. The digidestined were taken back to the real world where Tai continued chasing TK.

"Oh boy, this is going to be an interesting relationship to watch," said Sora to Mimi who nodded in agreement.

"AHHH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME TAI!" screamed TK as he ran out of the school looking for a safe place to hide with Tai hot on his heels.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kenyasha267: "That's all folks!"

Sano: "I suggest you say something else so you don't get sued."

Kenyasha267: "Oops, well how about, that's the end folks?"

Sano: "Better, but it could use work."

Kenyasha267: "You really like to get on my case, don't you? By the way, where did TK and Kari go?"

Sano: "Not sure, but I'm willing to bet they're making out backstage."

Kenyasha267: "Figures. Oh well. Right, to all you wonderful who read this, please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated by me and you will be mentioned in my next fanfic if you review early enough. Right, until next time!


End file.
